Ultraman Plasma (Series)
Ultraman Plasma is a series about an Ultra of the same name. Premise After Plasma is nominated for position of Earth defender by his father, Ultraman Hikari, it's up to him to protect the Earth. Plasma will have to fight against Alien Invaders and kaiju which only seem to get stronger as the days progess. However little does Plasma know is that an old friend and a new face are behind all of this. Episodes * Episode 1: The Vicious Beast * Episode 2: TBA * Episode 3: A Sticky Situation * Episode 4: TBA * Episode 5: TBA * Episode 6: TBA * Episode 7: The Lone Fusion * Episode 8: TBA * Episode 9: The God of Earth * Episode 10: TBA * Episode 11: Melzanic Eruption! * Episode 12: TBA * Episode 13: Dark Mana * Episode 14: TBA * Episode 15: Like Father, Like Son * Episode 16: 7 Days Till The Arrival * Episode 17: Hyper Overdrive! * Episode 18: TBA * Episode 19: The Guardian of the Lost City * Episode 20: Beyond the Fog * Episode 21: TBA * Episode 22: Dark Raigo * Episode 23: That Hurt A lot! The Present From The Sky! * Episode 24: Manifestations of The Past * Episode 25: The Ace From Space * Episode 26: TBA * Episode 27: A Shocking Surprise * Episode 28: TBA * Episode 29: Bleeding Edge! * Episode 30: TBA * Episode 31: TBA * Episode 32: TBA * Episode 33: TBA * Episode 34: TBA * Episode 35: Confrontation * Episode 36: TBA * Episode 37: TBA * Episode 38: TBA * Episode 39: The Final Showdown Pt 1 * Episode 40: The Final Showdown Pt 2 Characters Ultras * Ultraman Plasma ** Hyper Plasma ** Super ** Bleeding Edge * Ultraman Hikari * Ultraman Mebius * Luna * Corona * Ultraman * Ultraseven * Ultraman Jack * Ultraman Ace * Ultraman Taro * Ultraman Leo * Astra * Father of Ultra * Ultraman Cosmos * Ultraman Teinto * Dark Mana * Dark Raigo * TBA Kaiju, Aliens, etc. Good * Gomassu * Pagos * Stag Pestar * King Joe ll * TBA Neutral * Earth Gomora * Arstron * Dodongo * Samekujira * TBA Evil * Bemora (Episode 1) * Uranium Neronga (Episode 7) * Melza (Episode 7) * Earth-Shocker (Episode 27) * Depanzoid (Episode 16) ** Despotic (Episode 16) ** TBA * Demi-Gatanozoa * Sadola Khitrost (Episode 20) * Gudon * Twin Tail * Empowered Gavadon * Skydon * Alien Baltan * Corrupted Plasma * Alien Magma * Alien Metron * Alien Ghos * Alien Zetton * Alien Barbrue * Yapool * Alien Nackle * Black King * Alien Hipporito * Alien Guts * Alien Icarus * Sirozaur * Bultan * Shirodon * Empowered Gomora * Karusakan * TBA Ultraman Plasma Gaiden: Into the Plasmaverse! Plot After an experiment goes horribly wrong, Plasma must team up with alternate versions of himself to stop a threat from another universe Characters Plasmas * Ultraman Plasma ** Bleeding Edge * Dr. Plasma * Ultraman Plasma The Next ** Ultraman Plasnex *** Junis *** Junis Edge ** Ultraman Plasnoa * Plasma 2099 * Plasma Knight * Ultimate Ultraman Plasma * Ultraman Plasma Dark Noir Black Schwarz * Another Genesis Plasma * Ultraman Plasma Alter * Ultragirl Plasmite * Multi Purpose Plasma System Type 3 (MPPS 3) * Ultraman Neo Plasma * Ultrawoman Plasma * Moe Plasma (Yes, really) ** Hyper * Plasma X (Villain) Ultras * Ultraman Teinto Alter * Mana * Ultraman Hikari * Luna * Corona * Dark Corona (Seperate Character) Kaiju, Aliens, Etc. Good * Gomassu * TBA Evil * Bemora The One * TBA Trivia * There's a lot to be added to this page since I have changed what Kaiju and Aliens there are, what Ultras appear, etc. * Into the Plasmaverse is obviously inspired by Into the Spiderverse Category:Ultraman Plasma Category:Fan Ultra Series